


My Life Would Suck Without Biff

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping, Pokemon Fanfiction, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: So I was listening to "My life would suck without you" and reckoned it was neoshippy :PShort one-shot, Butch and Cass make up after a bad row.©️ 'My life would suck without you' - Kelly Clarkson
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 7





	My Life Would Suck Without Biff

_"Guess this means you're sorry,_   
_You're standing at my door,_   
_Guess this means you take back all you said before,_   
_Like how much you wanted anyone but me,_   
_Said you'll never come back, but here you are again..._

"Cassie babes...come on open the god damn door! Can't we just talk?!"  
I quickly dried my eyes, taking care not to smudge my mascara too much. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing I'd been crying. Taking a deep breath, I finally wrenched open the door and stood glaring at him.   
"What do you want Hooch?" I snarled.  
Butch raised an eyebrow.  
"Have you been crying?"  
"No."  
"It looks like it..."  
"Candles. My new one is strong."  
"Really? Because it looks li..."  
"I HAVEN'T BEEN CRYING YOU FUCKING PRICK!!!" I roared. "Like I'd waste my precious tears on a loser like you!"

Butch held up his hands defensively. I suspected he was also bracing himself incase I lobbed a stiletto at his head. The thought was sure tempting!  
"Ok...ok...jeez!" He exclaimed. "Look Cassie... I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said back there".  
"Well what did you say?" I replied testingly. Butch looked confused.  
"You know what I said!"  
"Just repeat it again" I requested.  
"But what good will that do?" Asked Butch. But I indicated to him to continue.  
"I...I said I'd happily take Domino, Annie, Oakley or Wendy over you any day as they're all younger and prettier".

He kept his head bowed as he muttered those fateful words hardly daring to make eye contact with me. Earlier that day a mission had gone badly wrong for us and we were almost arrested again. Thankfully we managed to escape the clutches of the police but the row that then ensued on the way back to HQ was unlike any other we had had. I had told him I hated him, how I wanted a different partner. He said the feeling was mutual and it was then he made the quip about the others being younger and prettier than me. I won't lie, I was pretty shocked, not to mention crushed. For what it's worth I think he even surprised himself with his spitefulness there...

_"Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye,_   
_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight,_   
_I know that I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too,_   
_Either way I found out I'm nothing without you"_

"You really hurt me Butch..." I muttered.  
"I know. I'm so very sorry Cassie baby. I honestly didn't mean it. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"  
He leant forward and gently brushed my bangs out of my face. He frowned as I flinched at his touch, although not intentional. I had dated some real nasty pieces of work in the past and he knew that. He swore he wasn't like them and that he would look after me. Earlier had kinda felt like a flashback almost, he knew he had potentially fucked up to the point of no return.

"Please Cass..." he whispered sadly. "I...I love you"  
I tilted my head to look at him and couldn't help but let a small smile escape. I had been waiting for those words for a long time. I had been abused, manipulated, gaslighted. I had begun to wonder if I was even lovable! But Butch never just said these things out of habit. I know this was a big thing for him as well.  
"I love you too" I whispered back.  
He leant in even closer and our lips met as shared a gentle kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him. I could feel my guard melting away as I finally allowed him back in to my safe zone.

I loved him. I needed him. And I knew he loved and needed me too.

_"Being with you is so dysfunctional,_   
_I really shouldn't miss you,_   
_But I can't let you go,_

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_   
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_   
_You got a piece of me_   
_And honestly_   
_My life would suck without you"_


End file.
